Yuriko Oyama
Lady Deathstrike is a mutant in the employ of Colonel William Stryker. Biography ''X2: X-Men United In her film incarnation, she is not portrayed as a cyborg, but as a brainwashed mutant with regenerative abilities similar to those of Wolverine. This version of Deathstrike also demonstrates superhuman strength in the film, throwing Wolverine across a room with enough force to shatter concrete. The title of "Lady" was not used in her name. In the film, she is William Stryker's brainwashed mutant assistant. She was also involved in the same government program (Weapon X, though not named as such) as Wolverine, giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails, instead of from her knuckles, giving her five claws on each hand rather than Wolverine's three. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor Xavier. Although she is portrayed as a supervillainness in the film, her actual orientation and origin are unclear because she is under the effects of mind control. Wolverine disabled her with a fluid adamantium injection, in a fight that takes place in the laboratory where Wolverine underwent his own transformation, presumably killing her. Character traits Yuriko Oyama is an incredibly skilled martial artist, disposing of a great agility and a deep knowledge of combat. She possesses retractible claws, five per hand, starting from the nails. William Stryker gave her an adamantium skeleton, thus giving her an incredible stamina and making her claws even more lethal. She possesses a healing factor equal to Wolverine's. She shows a cold and calm character, but she's later revealed to be under Stryker's mental control, so her real personality remains unknown. Relationships *William Stryker - Boss and Ally. *Wolverine - Enemy. *X-Men - Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies Behind the scenes *Bryan Singer decided to add Deathstrike to the original script, wanting "another kickass mutant". *Kelly Hu only had one line in the film. *Kelly Hu wanted to reprise her role in ''X-Men: The Last Stand, indicating the she survived the fluid adamantium injection by Wolverine, but after Bryan Singer was not on the project anymore, she was not on the project anymore either. *The title of "Lady" was not used in her name. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) - Kelly Hu Trivia *She wears a grey suit in the film for a period (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script, Deathstrike's role was thought, first, for Sabretooth, and next for Anne Reynolds. *It is unknown whether she was actually killed by Wolverine or not. Due to her healing factor, it is possible (though unlikely) that she survived the adamantium injection, as implied by the official videogame. This however would contradict the somewhat realistic tone of the films. *In the comics, she's not a mutant, but a cyborg, who made her body modified in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. *In the official videogame, she's revealed to be an agent of HYDRA and a disciple of the Silver Samurai. This is probably not in canon with the films. Gallery ''X2: X-Men United'' Deathstrike.png|Lady Deathstrike revealing her powers. Yuriko_Oyama_(Earth-10005)_0005.jpg|Deathstrike prepares to attack. 173913__xbor_l.jpg|Lady Deathstrike fighting Wolverine. 1.jpg|Promotional movie poster. 517px-Yuriko_Oyama_(Earth-10005).jpg|Promotional Image. x-men-20060324031947001-001.jpg|Lady Deathstrike Profile (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Henchmen Category:Asian Americans